


Season 3 Codas

by theonetruenorth



Series: Drabbles collection [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Character Death, Drabbles, Episode Related, Love Confessions, M/M, More tags will be added accordingly, episode coda, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: A collection of drabbles and headcanons inspired by different episodes of season 3.MOST RECENT:* 3x11 - Magnus and Alec finally settling down to watch that Baz Luhrmann movie.* 3x12 - Underhill reviewing the security tapes from the Institute and finding something interesting in the training room.* 3x15 - Alec talks to Underhill about why Underhill doesn't approve of Magnus living at the Institute.





	1. 3x03 Coda: What lies beneath

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-read yet. I usually don't post to AO3 without a beta but with drabbles it works a little differently. I will submit a couple of them to my beta at the same time to make it easier on her, so for the time being please excuse any possible mistakes and grammar errors.
> 
> Also, I'm starting with episode 3 because of _reasons_. Things connected to episode 1 and 2 will come at a later date.

Magnus found him on the balcony, holding a glass of wine, looking at the city and its thousands of lights. The cheerful, peaceful mood from before seemed to be completely gone, as evidenced by the tense line of Alec’s shoulders, or the way his fingers were wrapped tightly around the fragile stem of his wine glass. Magnus knew, of course, what it was all about, and his heart went out to his boyfriend. Alec definitely did not deserve yet another thing working against him, not when he was already so stressed out.

Magnus closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist, happy with the way Alec leaned into him in response, trusting and eager for his touch.

“I don’t even know what she tried to accomplish with this dinner. Was it an apology? An explanation? Or maybe just her version of a goodbye letter?” Alec’s voice broke a little at the end, his gaze still wandering over the New York’s nightscape. It was no secret that de-runed Shadowhunters weren’t allowed to stay in touch with their families.

“Maybe all of the above,” Magnus said, gently. “I think that, most of all, she just wanted to see her children.”

Alec stayed silent for a moment and Magnus let him be, let him gather his thoughts.

“She said it is just,” Alec sighed. “That she deserves everything that the Clave threw at her. She’s not even trying to save her own skin.”

“Maybe that’s what she believes she needs to do to.”

“It’s bullshit, that’s what it is.” Alec finally tore his eyes away from the city and looked at him. His eyes were filled with anger and passion, the exact kind of mix that made people stop and listen to him every time he barked orders at them. “How can she make up for her crimes if they banish her instead of letting her do better? The truth is that the Clave needs a scapegoat after Malachi. So they found one and she’s just letting them do whatever they want with her. Magnus, I have  _never_ known my mother to back away from a fight.”

“I believe she just doesn’t want to cause any more trouble to you,” Magnus said, carefully weighing his words. “Not when the Clave is already unhappy with you for being with a warlock _and_ turning down the position on the Council.”

“She already did everything they asked of her for two decades. She even pushed away Jace, who is just as much of a son to her as I am, because of Valentine. If they really wanted to punish her, they would have done it right after the Uprising. But the truth is, if the Circle had succeeded, they wouldn’t be punished at all. The Clave would praise them for getting rid of the Downworlders instead. It was only because of their failure that they were reprimanded at all. And now they are just covering their own asses.”

“The Clave being a bigoted bunch of hypocrites? Who would have thought?” Magnus laughed quietly.

“I guess I knew all of this before, but it never hit quite as close home as this,” Alec sighed once more. He then turned towards Magnus and took the warlock’s hand in his. “So… I am going to do something that’s probably all kinds of stupid.”

Magnus only gave him a wry, expectant look.

“If my mother is not going to fight for herself, I am going to do it for her. It doesn’t matter if she wants me to or not. I’m not going to let her sacrifice herself for me. Even if that means I am going to lose my job.”

“She’s your mother. I wouldn’t expect any less of you,” Magnus said with a small smile. “But darling, this sounds as if you plan to start a revolution. Going against the Clave is not going to be an easy task. Are you sure you and your family are ready for what might happen?”

Alec was quiet for a moment or two, before leaning down slightly and pressing a kiss against Magnus’ lips. He lingered there for a long while before pulling back. His eyes were filled with the same kind of determination Magnus had seen in him dozens of times before. It was the look of a man on a mission and Magnus knew then, without the shadow of a doubt, that soon their world was going to be shaken up again, this time because of Alec. Because the Clave had tried to take just one thing too many away from him and he had finally said ‘ _enough_ ’.

“We’re Lightwoods. We break noses and we accept the consequences.”


	2. 3x06 prediction drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick drabble of what could happen right after the fight scene we saw teased in 3x06 promo.

Magnus found him on the balcony.

Alec’s back was to him. His hands were gripping the rail so hard his knuckles turned white and he was looking down, to the streets below. For one horrible, heart-wrenching moment Magnus thought he was going to see Alec falling again. But no, he was just watching the traffic and people walking by, deep in thought. Though from the tense line of his shoulders Magnus could tell he was fighting anger that surely churned deep in his gut.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said, stopping next to Alec and reaching to unclasp one of his hands from the rail to lead him to the patio chairs instead. Just in case. Alec allowed him to do so, though his posture still betrayed how high-strung he was. “That was uncalled for.”

Because it was, even if he was provoked. He never wanted to throw Alec’s youth in his face like that. As if the fact that he was so young and inexperienced made his feelings less valid.

“I’m sorry too,” Alec sighed as they settled down, “I was being petty.”

“Just a little bit.” Magnus tried to lift the mood but it didn’t really work. “Alexander, I need to make something clear. That memento box… it’s not something I’m willing to part with. It’s not only safeguarding my memories of the people I loved. It is also a reminder that those relationships, good and bad, made me into a man I am today.” Magnus swallowed heavily, not sure if he could put everything into right words. “Warlocks, we… we lose touch with our human side, as time passes. We need to find ways to make ourselves feel alive, to make ourselves give a damn about the world that keeps on changing around us. Different warlocks have different methods of coping, to prevent themselves from calcifying, as it were. For me, it’s people. It’s the relationships I form, the love that I feel. Without it, I don’t think I would be able to go on. You said to me that I will just move on after you’re g-gone.”

The slightest hitch in Magnus’ voice made Alec look up from their still clasped hands.

“But that’s the furthest thing from the truth. That box is a proof that I have _not_ moved on. Each and every single one of those I loved tore me open when they passed away and it hurt, Alexander. It hurt so much. You asked me once, what I am afraid of, and this is it. The thought of letting people in close and losing them later terrifies me. There is a reason why I have only had relationships with other immortals over the last couple hundreds of years.”

They sat is silence for a long moment. It was a tense, uncomfortable kind of silence, the one they didn’t really have to endure before.

“I guess you were right, about what you said earlier,” Alec whispered eventually. “Neither of us can change who we are.”

Magnus’ stomach dropped. Here it was, the moment he had been dreading since he got involved with Alec in the first place. The good old ‘ _I can’t be with someone who is immortal_ ’ talk, the one he had to go through so many times before.

“Are you aware that barn owls mate for life?”

The change of topic made Magnus blink at Alec in confusion as his brain tried to compute the sudden leap in the conversation.

“Max had this phase where he was reading absolutely everything he could get his hands on that concerned wild birds. He then proceeded to throw so many random facts at us that some of them stuck, whether we wanted them or not. So we all know how barn owls have the same mate during their entire lives. Max found it even more interesting because, and I quote, barn owls are just like shadowhunters.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“Shadowhunters marry young, they form families and have children young. Because more often than not, we also die young.” Alec fell silent for a moment when Magnus let out a small, wounded noise. “And when we fall in love, _truly_ in love, it’s only once.”

Alec looked down at their still joined hands and gave Magnus’ a little squeeze.

“I guess it’s just hard for me to imagine loving that many people over the years because it’s not something that I would ever be able to do. But it’s my problem and I am going to deal with it.” Alec looked back at him again. “I love you, Magnus. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. You’re… you’re the _one_ for me. You’re my barn owl. And I’m sorry if it’s too much.”

It was the sweetest, clumsiest and most amazing love confession Magnus had ever heard in his entire existence. But Magnus could not let Alec think, not even for a second more, that he didn’t feel the same.

“No, darling,” Magnus breathed out, words struggling to leave his throat as it closed off with the weight of emotion. He placed his free hand at the back of Alec’s neck and pulled him in close, until their foreheads touched. “Never too much.”


	3. 3x06 Coda: A Window into an empty room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Underhill officially gets a first name, I am rolling with the actor’s real one.

After making sure he got into the cab safely, Underhill stood there for a couple long moments, watching the car take a turn left and leave his sight.

He couldn’t help but to worry. The last couple of days he had been more focused on Alec than ever before and it was painfully obvious that something was wrong with their leader. It was dangerous for Alec to run the Institute while distracted by personal issues. Not only that, but it was also painful to watch, the way Alec struggled with whatever crisis he and his boyfriend were going through.

He sighed, took out his phone and sent a quick text to his friend from the Los Angeles Institute, where he served before getting transferred. He had been talking to her just a couple of hours ago.

_‘You were right. He and Magnus are definitely not alright.'_

Rachel was the first person he came out to. The news of Alec’s disaster of a wedding to Lydia Branwell were the hottest gossip among the Institutes for a while. He had learned about it the day after and it was as if something broke inside of him. This sudden realization that things could be different, that maybe it was about time for a change. Because if someone like Alexander Lightwood - the first-born son of a prominent Shadowhunter family and the next one in line for the leadership of an Institute - could kiss a _male warlock_ in front of the room filled with the Clave’s officials, then maybe… maybe he didn’t have to hide anymore either.

So he came out. First to Rachel and then, gradually, to others. His coming out went smoother than he expected and he wasn’t the only one. Almost every other week there was news from one Institute or the other, about some Nephilim dating the same sex partners. It was refreshing, exhilarating and most of all, utterly amazing. How much could change when only one person chose to pave the way for the rest of them. So he had requested a transfer to New York not long after that and never looked back.

His phone buzzed and he looked down at the lit-up screen.

_‘Keep an eye on him, Steve. He deserves that much.'_

Underhill scowled. Of course he was going to look out for him. Not only Alec was his boss, he was also the symbol of change among the Shadowhunters. The young man seemed to be totally unaware of how much others looked up to him, how they saw him as role-model. Alec didn’t seem to know how much courage it took to shake the Clave’s dusty beliefs and stay true to himself, even when the people higher up the food chain wanted you to fail.

In a different lifetime, in different circumstances, he would have happily made his move and asked Alec out. Showed him how incredible he was and how he was worthy of everybody’s respect.

But he meant what he said to Alec. The Nephilim loved only once and they loved fiercely and passionately. And he could see, as clear as day, that Alec was completely, unconditionally in love with his warlock. He could never, ever come in between that kind of love. It was not what Alec deserved.

 _‘Of course I will,’_ he wrote back to Rachel, his fingers moving quickly across the screen. _‘Want to help me figure out how to get them to kiss and make up?’_


	4. 3x09 prediction drabble

“Tell me Jace isn’t worth it.”

And there it is. Magnus waits for couple of heartbeats and when Alec lowers his eyes… Well. He gets his answer.

“Let’s get this over with.”

He turns to the pentagram and lights it up with his magic. He feels hyper aware of everything around him. Of Alec’s harsh, nervous breathing. Of the crackle and hiss of fire that sounds almost sinister. Of his own heart beating so quickly he can only hear the rush of blood in his ears.

But as he’s about to enter the flames that lead his father’s realm, Alec grabs his arm and turns him around. Magnus wants to protest, wants to spare both of them any further heartache, but the intense, indescribable look in Alexander’s eyes makes him swallow back his protest.

“You’re going to make it back,” Alec says, breathless, his voice just on the edge of panic but strong nevertheless. “You hear me?”

It’s both a request and an order, Alec acting every inch like the leader he is. That one, simple thought makes Magnus smile a little, despite his own fear churning deep in his gut.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Magnus wraps his hands around Alec’s neck and strokes the soft skin. He focuses on how  _alive_  Alec feels, how warm and solid and real. He’s going to need every single good memory of his life here to make sure he’s going to last in Edom. “Look what I have waiting for me.”

“Magnus,” Alec says and it’s a broken sound, filled with despair and anger and anguish and Magnus knows, he just knows that Alec is blaming himself for all of this. As if he could have changed it somehow, avoid the inevitable. “I mean it. You have to come back. Jace… Jace is my family, my brother, my parabatai. I would do anything for him. He is the other half of my soul.”

Magnus nods. He knows all of this, of course. He hates making Alec feel like he has to choose between the two of them.

“But you, Magnus,” Alec whispers and presses his forehead against Magnus’, his eyes closing briefly, “you are my family too. The thought of you not coming back…” He chokes a little, his voice wavering. “Jace is my soul, but  _you_  are my heart. I don’t even think I was alive before I met you, not really. You waltzed into my life and you flipped it on its head and forced my heart to finally start working like it should. I’ve never, even once, regretted kissing you in front of the entire Clave.”

“I am coming back, love,” Magnus says as he brushes a kiss against Alec’s mouth. If his voice is wobbly and his lips tremble a little, there’s no one there to witness it but Alec. And he had already learned that he can be vulnerable with Alec. He could put his heart in Alec’s hands and his archer would just cradle it gently, as if it is something rare and precious and undamaged. “I promise you, I am going to fight like hell to come back to you.”


	5. 3x10 Coda: Erchomai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something because I am a little ticked off on how people are ranting about Jace in the finale.
> 
> I’m all about Malec (obviously) but I also love the parabatai trope like I love salted caramel ice cream (which is to say, a LOT). I live for sibling bonds in my books and movies and shows and video games. Which is why I am going to protect Jace, even if the show doesn’t treat him kindly. Or even if the fandom is hating on Dom and that hate transfers onto Jace’s character.
> 
> #JaceIsALightwood #ThreeGoInThreeComeOut

Magnus found Jace sitting on the edge of the bed that Alec slept in. He was holding his parabatai’s hand in both of his, unblinking gaze watching the steady rise and fall of Alec’s chest. Magnus would have joined him in this vigil a while ago, but he had to finish talking to Catarina. His friend had healed Alec’s wounds and put him into a deep, restorative sleep before setting up temporary wards around Magnus’ building, since his own wards had disintegrated without his magic to support them. All of that had exhausted Cat and the least Magnus could do was to call her a cab and see her safely off.

“I’m not worth it, you know,” Jace’s voice was nothing but a whisper as he talked without turning and looking at Magnus. As if he was afraid that glancing away would cause Alec’s breath to cease, that even one second of inattention would sabotage his life. “All this pain, these sacrifices? I was never worth it.”

And that was such  _ Jace _ thing to say that Magnus had to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes. In the short time that he knew the boy - especially during their brief stint as roommates - he had realized that Jace’s guilt and self-loathing was a thing of epic proportions. He and Alec were well-matched in that regard.

“Your magic,” Jace continued as Magnus remained silent, “is such an important part of you. You shouldn’t have given it up, not for me.”

It almost physically hurt to be without his magic. Magnus found himself trying to draw on his power, to call it to his fingertips and his mind and the tip of his tongue, but it was as if some huge, crucial part of him was missing. Like an amputated limb that you could feel regardless, this nagging, phantom pain that refused to go away.

He had been tethering on the edge of a nervous breakdown for hours now, but there was still so much to do. Magnus could have his long overdue freak-out later, when he knew everyone was safe and sound (and possibly when there were no witnesses to the meltdown he was going to have once his new reality really sinks in).

“It wasn’t entirely just for you,” Magnus said as he slowly crossed the room and sat on the other side of the bed, so that they were flanking Alec’s still body. He placed his hand on Alec’s chest, over the spot that the arrow protruded from earlier. He found no blood now, only firm muscle and warm skin. “Alec was ready to kill you.”

“He should have.”

“Stop it,” Magnus hissed at him and the sudden venom in his voice was enough to make Jace look up at him at last. “Do you have  _ any _ idea what that would have done to him? Losing one’s parabatai is bad enough, but actually killing them yourself? It would have  _ destroyed  _ him. How could you ask him to do that?”

“I—”

“You know what, it doesn’t matter,” Magnus interrupted whatever self-deprecating comment was about to leave Jace’s mouth. The time to work on his sense of worth would come later. “I did what I did for Alec. Because I love him, more than I ever loved anyone. I wouldn’t give up my magic for anyone but him.”

That and he still felt guilty about letting Lilith trick him and aiding her in her plans for Jonathan's resurrection, but that was neither here nor there.

Magnus could see Jace nodding and lowering his gaze again and  _ that would just not do _ .

“But you are Alec’s brother, his parabatai. You are his family and that makes you my family too.” Magnus reached across Alec’s sleeping form to grasp Jace’s chin and tilt it up, making the blond look up. His eyes were swimming with tears and once again it hit Magnus just how  _ young _ they all were. These Nephilim that had invaded his life so thoroughly, they were little more than children but they already had gone through so much. They have lost and sacrificed so much, suffered through so much anguish, all for the world that would never thank them for it. “And I will  _ always _ do everything I can to protect my family.”


	6. 3x10 alternate ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if the fight between Alec and Jace went a little differently?
> 
> Warning for character death and angst.

Magnus is too late.

He finds Alec in the alley behind the building where Lilith is, sitting with his back against the wall. Magnus is still somewhat blinded by the light of the portal he just exited from and everything is so dark and for a second Magnus can’t really see anything, not until his eyes adjusts. And then when he finally _does_ see... he instantly wishes he didn’t.

Magnus drops to his knees next to Alec and his hands hover uselessly over the body that Alec cradles close, resting halfway in his lap. He can’t see, not with the way Alec shields him from the view, but the blond hair is unmistakable and Magnus’ heart freezes and breaks in turn, all in the span of a second.

He is too late. Everything he had done, the sacrifices he made - _his magic!_ \- to spare Alec this pain… everything has gone to waste.

Had his father known that he would be too late? Was it all planned ahead, to inflict as much pain on them as possible?

“Alec…”

The voice that leaves Magnus is nothing but a whisper and he chokes up. Alec holds Jace’s body close, his brother’s head tucked under Alec’s chin. Jace looks almost like he’s sleeping, his face smooth and lax, his eyes closed. He looks… peaceful, almost. But his ashen skin and the unnatural stillness betray that this is not sleep. It’s not rest.

There is an arrow sticking from his chest, right over the spot where his heart is.

“Alexander, darling, look at me... Please.”

But Alec doesn't seem to be capable of fulfilling that request. He keeps on staring straight ahead, his gaze blank and unseeing. It’s only when Magnus touches his face - so very gently, as if he is afraid that Alec will shatter into a million pieces upon the slightest touch - that he turns his head, slowly, and finally looks at Magnus.

“He let me win.”

Whatever Magnus expected to hear, it wasn’t _that_.

“He was always a better fighter.” Alec’s voice is weak, raspy, and Magnus’ heart lurches painfully when he realizes why. He must have torn his throat raw when he screamed, when Jace’s life faded and the parabatai bond between them broke. “He— we were fighting and he was winning and he was going to kill me and then he hesitated.”

Alec’s voice is getting more frantic by the second, the words tumbling from his mouth faster and faster, as if he can’t stand to hold them in, can’t force himself to stop. As if the words threatened to choke him and he needed to get them out as quickly as possible, before they suffocated him.

“He hesitated and I could see _Jace_ looking at me and it was just a second but he stopped and I killed him.” Alec’s breathing is picking up, his chest heaving and fear creeps into his eyes, as if he only now realized what had happened. “Oh god, Magnus, I killed him. I killed him, I killed Jace, I—”

Alec is in a full-blown panic attack now and Magnus cradles his face in between his hands and pulls him closer, until he can hide his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck.

Jace’s body is nestled in between them as Alec breaks down. He sobs and screams until his voice gives out, until he can’t keep himself upright anymore and has to rely on Magnus to hold him together. Until there is nothing left in him to break anymore.


	7. 3x11 Coda: Lost Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched the episode. 
> 
> Felt extremely underwhelmed. 
> 
> Slapped this together in thirty minutes - so no beta, obviously. 
> 
> (Oh, and btw, I still think Luke is the worst alpha to ever alpha.)

After everything is said and done, after the horribly long day that they both had, they come home emotionally and physically exhausted. But it’s the kind of exhaustion that seeps deep into bones and doesn’t let go and they are unable to rest, still too wound up to sleep.

So Magnus makes them both chamomile tea and they cuddle up on the sofa, under one of the coziest blankets that Magnus ever bought and finally watch the movie that Magnus wanted to show to Alec.

They still talked quietly for a good part of the movie, since Alec had a habit of commenting on things as they watched them, but the conversation tapered off in time. Magnus could feel his eyelids growing heavy, fatigue finally catching up with him. He was comfortable and warm, head resting on Alec’s chest, his archer’s arm around his shoulders.

Alec had been quiet for the last part of the movie, but when Magnus glanced up to see if he had fallen asleep he saw his boyfriend was focused on the movie. His eyes were a little wide and his jaw clenched and Magnus frowned, not sure what was going on, but keeping his worry to himself until the credits started to roll down on the screen.

“So?” Magnus asked, tentatively, as he untangled himself from underneath Alec’s arm and stretched a little. “How did you like it?”

Alec was quiet for a long moment.

“I hated it.”

Magnus blinked at him owlishly a couple of times, not expecting that kind of reaction.

“I know musicals are not to everyone’s taste…”

“It’s not that,” Alec protested, angrily waving his hand at the screen. “What kind of bullshit ending is this?”

“I’m sorry?” Now Magnus was genuinely confused.

“After all that happened, after all they had to go through,” Alec hissed, “in the end Satine still dies? Why would you show me a movie like that?”

“ _Moulin Rouge_ is a classic,” Magnus frowned. “It’s a beautiful, but tragic story about love, beauty and freedom.”

“It’s depressing, that’s what it is,” Alec huffed, looking down at his hands, clenched tightly in his lap. “It doesn’t matter what they did, the fate was still out of their hands. They can’t be happy, they can’t be in love, because she’s dead. And he’s going to have to live with that huge, gaping hole she left in his heart for the rest of his life. How is that fair to _anyone_?”

Magnus had a weird feeling that they were suddenly having two different conversations. It didn’t seem like Alec was talking just about the movie anymore.

But that was a topic for another time, for when they were not running on fumes and tired and irritable.

“Well, then,” Magnus said, gently, pulling Alec in close until his archer curled into him. They ended up with Magnus stretched out on his back on the couch and Alec resting on top of him, his face hidden in Magnus’ neck, breathing in his scent. “In the future I’ll make sure to avoid movies with unhappy endings.”


	8. 3x12 Coda: Original Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this connects somewhat to my ‘people who run the Institute from the sidelines’ musings you can see [HERE](http://theonetruenorth.tumblr.com/post/178486952051/shadowhunters-cleaning-service).
> 
> I’m still going with the idea that Underhill’s name is Steve, until we learn what it actually is. And I’m headcanoning him in relationship with the head of the IT department, who’s name is now Rhys. Rhys is Asian American (half Japanese) and had transferred to New York shortly before Underhill did. They hit it off as soon as they met and their relationship is based on snark and mutual love of coffee. Underhill is so besotted with him it’s not even funny anymore. More of Rhys can be found on my tumblr.
> 
> Also, Underhill is the biggest fan of Malec. You can’t convince me otherwise.

It was supposed to be another dull evening of reviewing daily security footage from the Institute.

Sitting alone in his office, Underhill couldn’t help but to feel just a tiny bit of resentment towards his colleagues. It was supposed to be his and Rhys’ date night, but apparently people at the Institute were incapable of not clogging the official servers with unholy amount of Seelie porn, so Rhys, as the head of the IT department, had been called in to clean up their mess.

And he was here, at almost ten o’clock, instead of the cozy Italian place he made a reservation for nearly two weeks prior. Instead of drinking expensive wine with the man he adored, he was sipping a barely-lukewarm tea from the slightly chipped mug that said _‘I’m not bossy. I have leadership skills’_ on it in a big, blocky font - courtesy of Rhys, of course.

So all in all, he was feeling frustrated, bored and more than a little unhappy about browsing through a full catalog of daily recordings. Especially since he knew nothing exciting had happened - otherwise he would have known about it already.

Wait.

Hold that thought.

Steve placed his mug on the desk and pressed rewind on the recording, not sure he actually saw what he thought he saw.

Huh.

Apparently their esteemed leader had visited the Institute on his day off. But unlike Steve - poor, lonely Steve - he had his boyfriend by his side.

No, Steve thought, not entirely by his side. The two of them seemed to in the middle of a training session. Which made sense, if you thought about it. Everyone who knew anything about the Downworld was aware that Magnus Bane didn’t have his powers anymore. So it made perfect sense for him to learn other ways of defending himself.

Though maybe lessons were not necessary, Steve mused, as he watched Magnus twirl and twist away from the staff attacks that Alec sent his way. His fighting style looked more like a dance, but nevertheless, it was very effective. Steve watched, fascinated, as the couple bickered and teased each other as they traded blows, finally switching from staff combat to hand-to-hand. And Magnus overpowered Alec _again_.

Magnus was good - more than good, actually - but Steve could tell that Alec was not giving it his all. There was a reason, after all, why Alec was chosen for the leadership and that wasn’t just because filling up paperwork didn’t bother him in the slightest. Alec was a hardass, who trained every day and was one of the best fighters of the current generation and—

Oh.

Oh hell.

Well, that was definitely _not_ the sight that Steve was expecting to see this evening.

Alec had pushed his warlock against the pillar of the training room and the couple were then busy making out like a horny teenagers. When they separated after a long moment and left the room (Magnus trying to keep a dignified pace for all of five seconds before failing miserably and jogging after Alec) Steve quickly switched to corridor cameras, tracking their route.

He didn’t bother hiding a fond smile as he watched his usually stoic leader and his boyfriend laugh and stumble down the seemingly-empty corridor, too busy kissing and touching each other to pay attention to surroundings. They eventually made it to Alec’s old room and disappeared inside, the door shutting off with a bang.

It was refreshing, really. Alec used to be so closed off and distant at first and now he looked genuinely happy. There was less of that lingering darkness in him, less burdens resting on his shoulders and Steve was glad. Alec deserved to be happy. He deserved to walk the corridors of the Institute while holding his boyfriend’s hand. He deserved the chance to sneak into his room for some quality time alone with the man he loved.

Steve’s cell rang suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts. He quickly shut down the video feed - as if he was caught doing something forbidden, not just watching his boss as he was about to get some - and picked up his phone.

“So, I know it’s too late to go to that restaurant now.” Rhys’ tired voice in his ear caused Steve to perk up. “But do you have any idea how fucking hard it is to get rid of a demonic trojan horse? I’ll be giving Lightwood my report tomorrow, with a strong recommendation to send all of those irresponsible assholes to Wrangel Island.” Rhys huffed and the sound really shouldn’t be as adorable as it was, but Steve realized long ago that he was helpless fool when it came to Rhys.

“It’s okay,” he said, “we can go some other time.”

“Let me make it up to you. Meet me in my room in fifteen? I just need to finish ripping someone a new one and then I’m all yours.”

Steve smiled, looking at the monitors once more. It _was_ supposed to be his night off. Reviewing the security footage could wait till morning.

Besides, he had a feeling he had already seen the only interesting thing that had happened at the Institute the entire day.

“I’ll be there in ten.”


	9. 3x15 Coda: To the night children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shameless and self-indulgent piece about Alec and Underhill (seems I’m obsessed with him lately, there will be a short drabble series uploaded soon about Underhill and his BF, the one from previous chapter). And again, Underhill’s name is ‘Steve’ until we learn otherwise.
> 
> Set near the end of the episode, just before Alec talks with Maia.

“Is there anything else?” Alec asked after he signed off on the tablet that Underhill handed to him and approved of the next patrol schedule. Underhill gave him a long look and for a moment Alec could see the way his jaw clenched, a tiny tell that he would have missed if he looked away for a second.

He also had not missed the way Underhill showed his displeasure at the mission briefing earlier, but he owed it to the man to clear the air (or reprimand him, if it came down to it) in private.

“No, sir,” Underhill said, holding the tablet behind him as he stood at attention.

“Don’t ‘sir’ me now, Steve,” Alec scoffed, leaning back in his chair and drumming his fingers on the polished surface of his desk. It had been a _long_ day and he was not in the mood for games. He still had to talk to Maia and he was not looking forward to that particular conversation. “One of the reasons we work well together is because you don’t ever try to bullshit me.”

“Is that a permission to speak freely, _sir_?”

Okay, so apparently he really did do something to piss the other man off, if he was still giving him cheek.

“Yes. So tell me what’s wrong.”

Underhill clenched his teeth again and then tilted his head slightly as he regarded Alec.

“I don’t understand what the hell are you doing.”

Alec just raised one eyebrow at him, slightly taken aback by the harsh words.

“When you made me your chief of security, you gave me a free hand,” Underhill huffed, bracing his hands on his hips. “You told me that I can do whatever I need to do, as long as I delivered the results. And I do, every single day. But by allowing Magnus to stay at the Institute, you’re undermining the entire system I have put into place.”

“So this _is_ about Magnus.” Alec narrowed his eyes at him. “Because he’s a warlock.”

“Why does everyone think I have a problem with him being a Downworlder?” Underhill actually rolled his eyes, exasperated. “He can be a warlock, a Seelie, a mundane or a flying unicorn for all I care. What he is is an outsider. And by that definition he’s a security risk. One you did not warn me about.”

“This is just a temporary solution,” Alec said. “Until he can find a new apartment.”

“Well, I know that _now_ , but I didn’t know it this morning when you two walked into the cafeteria together. And again, I only learned that from Magnus, when I was updating his security clearance. A rushed and poor job, by the way, because these things take a while and you haven’t notified me about it.” Steve said, clearly displeased.

Alec said nothing for a moment, digesting what Underhill told him.

“You’re right, I should have told you, even if it was all rather sudden,” he finally conceded. “It’s just… Magnus lost his apartment because he lost his magic. And he lost his magic to save Jace. We… we owe it to him, to help him, after he had helped _us_ so many times.”

Underhill’s expression finally grew softer, more relaxed, as if Alec’s words eased away his irritation.

“I agree. But Alec, you’re entirely too close and too personally involved to be objective about this. As long as I’ve been in this Institute, I haven’t seen you break rules like that. And the rules are simple. No outsiders are allowed for more than a short visit.” Underhill looked Alec in the eyes, his gaze clearly concerned. “And I might not care but I know you’re not naive to think everyone else is okay with it. People like Raaj, who would love to see you fall from grace and if you keep this up then sooner or later someone will report you to the Clave. And I am honestly too busy to break in someone new as the Head.”

Alec let out a bark of humorless laughter and Underhill responded with a slight twist of his lips.

“I’ll talk to Magnus later,” Alec sighed, not happy about the idea. “Can you send Maia in now, please? I want to get this over with.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic is first posted to my tumblr and I usually upload it to AO3 with a delay. If you want to read my stories as soon as I finish them, follow me there: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com


End file.
